J.P. Manoux
J.P. Manoux played Danny Nelstadt in the season fifteen Grey's Anatomy episode Blood and Water. Career Filmography *''Queen Bee (short)'' (2019) *''Take It from the Top'' (2017) *''Solitary (short)'' (2015) *''Gridlocked'' (2015) *''Correcting Christmas'' (2014) *''Jimmy Giraffe's Flying Car (short)'' (2013) *''Scary Movie 5'' (2013) *''Hail Satan (short)'' (2012) *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike'' (2012) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Secrets of Eden'' (2012) *''My Life As an Experiment'' (2011) *''A Heart Too Tender (short)'' (2009) *''Weather Girl'' (2009) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out of Control'' (2008) *''Finding Amanda'' (2008) *''An Inconvenient Head (short)'' (2008) *''Trailer Park of Terror'' (2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008) *''Imperfect Union'' (2007) *''What We Do Is Secret'' (2007) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Knocked Up'' (2007) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell'' (2006) *''Dante'' (2005) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) *''The Trouble with Dee Dee'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Tennis, Anyone...?'' (2005) *''Meet the Fockers'' (2004) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''EuroTrip'' (2004) *''Malibu's Most Wanted'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Crazy as Hell'' (2002) *''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Beer Money'' (2001) *''Our Lips Are Sealed'' (2000) *''Running Mates'' (2000) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) *''The Auteur Theory'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Treasure Island'' (1999) *''The Darwin Conspiracy'' (1999) *''Art House'' (1998) *''Breakfast with Einstein'' (1998) *''Fairfax Fandango (short)'' (1997) *''Clinic E (short)'' (1996) *''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1993) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) Television *''Baselines'' (????) *''Fetish'' (2019) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2019) *''Veep'' (2016-2019) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2019) *''Oishi: Demon Hunter'' (2018) *''Shameless'' (2018) *''Turnt'' (2018) *''Swedish Dicks'' (2018) *''The Librarians'' (2017) *''The Magicians'' (2017) *''Good Girls Revolt'' (2016) *''Spun Out'' (2014-2015) *''The Thundermans'' (2015) *''Table 58 (short)'' (2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''The League'' (2013) *''Modern Family'' (2013) *''Community'' (2012-2013) *''Big Time Rush'' (2013) *''Men at Work'' (2013) *''Alien Mysteries'' (2013) *''Suburgatory'' (2013) *''Wedding Band'' (2012) *''Transporter: The Series'' (2012) *''The L.A. Complex'' (2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Bones'' (2012) *''Mudpit'' (2012) *''InSecurity'' (2011) *''Wilfred'' (2011) *''Raising Hope'' (2011) *''Warehouse 13'' (2010) *''Aaron Stone'' (2009-2010) *''Svetlana'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2010) *''The Replacements'' (2006-2009) *''Family Guy'' (2009) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2008) *''ER'' (1996-2008) *''My Boys'' (2008) *''Gorgeous Tiny Chicken Machine Show'' (2008) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2007) *''Monk'' (2007) *''The Disney Channel Games (mini-series)'' (2007) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''The Disney Channel Games (mini-series)'' (2006) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004-2006) *''Classroom (short)'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2006) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2005) *''Unscripted'' (2005) *''Joint Custody'' (2004) *''Half & Half'' (2004) *''Smallville'' (2004) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2004) *''Reno 911!'' (2003-2004) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Birds of Prey'' (2003) *''The District'' (2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''Yes, Dear'' (2002) *''House of Mouse'' (2002) *''My Adventures in Television'' (2002) *''Will & Grace'' (2002) *''Even Stevens'' (2002) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001) *''The Hughleys'' (2001) *''The Wayne Brady Show'' (2001) *''The King of Queens'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''Nikki'' (2001) *''Norm'' (2000) *''Angel'' (2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Opposite Sex (mini-series)'' (2000) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2000) *''Shasta McNasty'' (2000) *''Brutally Normal'' (2000) *''Star Raving Mad'' (2000) *''Oh, Grow Up'' (1999) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1998-1999) *''Caroline in the City'' (1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1999) *''Becker'' (1998) *''Reunited'' (1998) *''Maggie'' (1998) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1998) *''For Your Love'' (1998) *''Working'' (1997) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1996) External Links * * Category:Actors